


Only One

by SenpaiJecho



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Drama, M/M, Romance, that's pretty much the plot, yuta is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiJecho/pseuds/SenpaiJecho
Summary: Look me in the eye and tell me I'm the only one.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Only One

Have you ever had that feeling that something is wrong? That emptiness in the stomach, the tingling feeling at the tip of your fingers, the pressure in your chest. You feel that something bad is going to happen, but you aren’t sure of what it is or if it’s only paranoia on your behalf.

Taeyong was nervously tapping on the table with his fingernail while checking his phone. Right now he should be having a romantic dinner with his boyfriend of five years, Yuta, but he still hadn’t come home, which seemed very odd. If for whatever reason he was running late, Yuta always made sure to let him know, either with a message or a call, but this time, nothing. He was more than two hours late and still hadn’t contacted him; the last message Taeyong had from him was the one he had sent him that afternoon, telling him how much he loved him.

He really didn't want to be that kind of boyfriend who controls his partner, but that bad feeling wouldn’t leave him alone, so he asked a couple of friends who worked with Yuta, but they both told him that Yuta had left office at his usual time and they knew nothing about him.

He couldn't stop thinking about where he was.

It was passed midnight when his boyfriend finally came home, sneaking in, as if to avoid making too much noise. Taeyong wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't been in the living room, waiting for him.

When Yuta saw him, he got startled and frowned.

“Tae, you almost gave me a heart attack!” he whined, putting his hand on his chest. The other didn’t answer and just got up to go hug him.

“I was worried sick. Where the hell have you been?” he pulled away and held his cheeks in his hands. He was so relieved that he was fine. “I swear I was about to call the police.”

Yuta let out a short laugh before hugging the Taeyong’s waist.

“Calm down. I was checking some things at the office and my cell phone ran out of battery. Sorry for making you worry.”

Taeyong made a face.

“But I asked Johnny and Doyoung and they both said they had seen you leave the office.”

“Well, I had left the office, but then the boss called me because I had to fix some documents that the intern had done wrong, so I had to go back,” he smiled, but Taeyong noticed that there was something strange about it. He seemed more nervous and restless.

“Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything.”

“Absolutely. Do you think I would be capable of lying to you?”

That was very true. Yuta had been sincere from the very beginning, so he couldn't begin to doubt him now. Also, it was not the first time he had to fix the mistakes of others.

“Of course not” Taeyong shook his head no. He really had no reason to not trust him.

With still that smile on his lips, he moved closer and kissed his boyfriend's soft lips. His feet no longer touched the ground, he was floating in his own cloud of happiness. Being with Yuta was like that; always flying, touching the sky with his fingers, butterflies fluttering in his tummy.

He wanted to be like this for the rest of his life.

When they separated, Taeyong hugged Yuta, though the warmth in his chest lasted only a second. When he rested his head on the younger’s shoulder, a strange fragrance flooded his nose, forcing him to open his eyes. He also noticed a reddish mark on his neck, which he knew perfectly well that it had not been caused by him.

Taeyong felt as if his soul was leaving his body for a moment. A chill ran through him from head to toe, he stopped breathing, felt lightheaded. Reality brought him back to earth and not in a kind way.

When he regained control of his body, he pushed him as hard as he could. Yuta was bewildered and didn’t have time to ask what was happening, because he immediately had his boyfriend pointing at his neck, with teary eyes.

“What's that?” Taeyong asked in a whisper. His hand was shaking uncontrollably.

“What is what? What are you talking about?” Yuta was confused and didn’t understand why, from one second to another, the elder had gone from kissing him to looking so disturbed.

“The damn hickey on your neck, Nakamoto! Who the hell did it to you?!” this time he shouted, with tears already rolling down his cheeks.

“What?!” baffled, the latter took out his phone and, with the help of the camera, looked at the mark to which his boyfriend was referring. “Tae, that was you. I must’ve forgotten to cover it with makeup this morning.”

“Don't lie to me! I didn't do that to you!” when Yuta tried to approach, Taeyong backed away. “Do _not_ touch me!”

“Okay, okay” he nodded, putting his hands up. “But honey, maybe you didn’t notice but there was a time when you let go and you sucked a little bit too hard, but I swear on my life that it was you who made it.

Taeyong didn’t answer, just sobbed silently and eyed the other carefully, as if he wanted to figure out if he was telling the truth or not, if he should trust him. He didn't remember doing such a thing, because he always used to be careful where he left marks, mainly because he didn't want to give his boyfriend the burden of constantly having to cover them with makeup. He knew that very well.

But the mere idea that the love of his life had someone else hurt his soul. He wouldn't know how to deal with something like that, having the knowledge that he wasn’t enough for him.

“Taeyong, believe me, please” Yuta pleaded. “You are the love of my life; I love you more than anyone and I will continue to do so until the day I die. I would never be capable of throwing our relationship in the trash just like that for someone who wouldn’t be half as good as you are”.

The boy looked down and sighed. Yuta was right, he thought. In those five years he had shown his love in different ways and didn’t doubt, even for a second, that his feelings were real and that he was truly in love with him. Even everyone around them commented on them all the time, telling them they looked like genuine love birds. That didn't explain the unknown scent he had smelled when he hugged him and which was still impregnated in his nose but... he was unable to ask. He was afraid to do it and find out something he didn’t want.

He decided to believe him.

After apologizing for having had such a sudden and aggressive reaction, they both went to bed, hugging each other. Taeyong clung onto Yuta and buried his face in s or chest, feeling relieved to feel that familiar aroma of jasmine he always had.

He smiled, feeling happy again. He didn't want that moment to ever end.

 _Look me in the eye and tell me that I’m the only one,_ he pleaded in just a string of voice before falling asleep in his arms.

“Aren't you going to answer?”

Yuta turned his eyes to where his companion pointed: the wooden table next to the bed. He looked at his cell phone, noticing his boyfriend's name shining on the screen, but made no attempt to take the call. Instead, he turned his attention to the boy with precious dimples in front of him and shrugged.

“Don't worry, and I'll call him later”.

Before he could say anything else, he kissed again, fiercely, letting himself go for the moment. Both fell back on the mattress wrapped in silk sheets, getting rid of their clothes, which were in the way.

Yuta enjoyed every second of it without a hint of remorse, kissing, biting, moaning. Letting himself be loved by someone else in that hotel room.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twt @SenpaiJecho 
> 
> Thanks for reading~


End file.
